Shut Up And Dance With Me
by fran with the funflower emoji
Summary: Charles and Elsie are watching the couples on the dance floor when she suddenly grabs his arm and leads him onto the floor. A tiny bit of fluff...


**A/N: So... this is the first Chelsie fic I have uploaded so I really hope you guys like it! I was inspired by the song "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk The Moon. If you don't** **know it you should listen to it on YouTube.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song on any of the characters that might be mentioned. (If I did, there would have been Chelsie babies in season one!!!)**

1896

Charles Carson, the very serious butler of Downton Abbey, stood, almost leaning against the wall, watching the couples on the dance floor. He had opened the servent's ball with old Lady Grantham, after that he had stood back and let the others enjoy the evening.

He had been a little jealous when Lord Grantham had started dancing with _her_. He knew it was foolish. But he still felt that sharp pain in his stomach when he led her onto the dance floor.

Now he was watching her dancing with Dr. Richard Clarkson. She laughed at something he said. Her hand rested on Richard's shoulder. He wished it was _his_ shoulder her hand was resting on. But it wasn't. He reminded himself. And it _could_ never be.

The song ended. She thanked Dr. Clarkson for the dance. Then she left the floor. She made her way over to him. She gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Aren't you going to dance, Mr Carson?", she asked, now standing next to him.

"Oh I don't think so Mrs Hughes. I never seem to find the right partner", he told her.

The truth was: he had _found_ a partner. He just couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Don't let Lady Grantham hear you", she laughed.

He loved her laugh. He would never admit that to her face, of course. It would be very ungentlemanly.

There was a different song playing now. Charles noticed how Elsie swayed to the rhythm of the music. He called her Elsie in his mind. He wouldn't call her that out loud, now that she was the housekeeper.

When she noticed him watching her she stopped.

"I'm sorry, Mr Carson", she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Oh no. Please don't stop for my sake. I do enjoy a little fun. Occasionally. When it's appropriate", he added, smiling down at her.

"Really?", she crooked an eyebrow at him.

"Really", he said, not taking his eyes of her.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Watching the people. The footmen were dancing with the maids and of course Charles found it highly inappropriate to dance like _that_ infront if his Lordship.

"Oh leave them be, Mr Carson. Let them have some fun. They almost never have", she told him, placing a hand on his arm.

He made a grunt noise at the back of his throat and then continued to watch the couples. Partners were exchanged. A footman even came over and asked Elsie to dance, which she politely declined.

"You don't like dancing, Mrs Hughes?", he teased.

"I do. But only with the right partner", she said , referring to what he had said earlier. She glanced up at him.

"I see. And who might that be?", he was now looking directly at her. Into her deep blue eyes. She stared right back.

"We'll see, Mr Carson. We'll see", she turned back to watch the staff enjoy themselves. So did Charles.

"Oh my god", she burst out. "I love this song!" And then, just like that, she took his arm and led him onto the dance floor.

"Mrs Hughes, what are you doing? This is highly inappropriate", Charles said as they were now standing awkwardly in front of each other.

"Hand on my hip, Mr Carson. People are watching", she told him. He did as he was instructed.

He slowly let his hand slide around her waist. She rested one hand on his shoulder. Her other tiny one almost disappeared in his large one.

He looked back at Lord and Lady Grantham, who were starting at then now. Smiling. Not like the countess. He thought he heard her mumble something as to whether he had had a little too much of the wine.

"Don't you dare look back, Mr Carson. Just keep your eyes on me", she tugged on his jacket. "It's too late now"

He turned to smile at her. They still weren't dancing. "Are you sure about this, Mrs Hughes? It seems rather inappropriate for the butler and the housekeeper to be dancing like this"

She shook her head at him. "Shut up and dance with me", she laughed.

He was surprised by her choice of language but didn't say anything about it. He just pulled her closer and slowly started dancing.

He had never really appreciated how small she was until now. Her hair smelled like lavender. She starred at his chest concentrating hard not to look at him. He pulled her just a little closer.

Now she looked up. Beautiful blue eyes staring right up at him. Red curls had fallen out of her tidy bun and were now framing her face. If he had thought her beautiful when she was dancing with Dr. Clarkson it was nothing compared to now.

"Don't look at me like that", she said blushing and looking away.

"Like what?", he asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Like _that_! Like you're going to... like you're going to...", she suddenly fell silent.

"Like I'm going to do what, Mrs Hughes?", he teased.

"Like you're going to kiss me", she mumbled, not looking at him.

He was surprised. Had he been so obvious? He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"And what if I did?", he asked and surprised himself. When had he suddenly become so bold?

Her head flew up and her eyes met his.

"Mr Carson...", she whispered breathlessly. Her eyes filled with tears and her lip started to tremble.

They were't really dancing anymore. Just slowly swaying in each others arms. He bend his head down. Closer to her face. Their noses where almost touching.

"What if I did, Mrs Hughes?", he asked again. And before she could answer, his lips meat hers. Their joined hands fell down to their hips. But he didn't let go. Slowly she pulled away.

"Kiss again", it came from the corner of the room. Charles and Elsie turned their heads. It was the five year old Miss Mary. She was resting on her mother's hip pointing a finger at them.

"Kiss again", she repeated, now clapping her hands together.

Charles turned to Elsie and smiled at her. She bit her bottom lip. Both her hands now resting behind his neck. His other hand slid around her waist to the small of her back. They both closed their eyes as their lips crashed together in a kiss.

People started clapping but they ignored them. She opened her mouth slightly and he gently sucked her bottom lip. She pulled him closer.

"I love you", he mumbled against her lips before continuing the kiss.

"I love you too", she whispered back. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice that everyone was looking at them. Most of them were smiling, clapping. The cook, Mrs Collins and her Ladyship's maid Miss O'Brien were looking at them disapprovingly but they couldn't care less.

He loved her. And he would never let her go. If it would cost him his job, so be it. He was going to marry this amazing woman. He knew it.

"You silly fool", she laughed and broke the kiss. "Took you quiet a while to figure that out"

 **The End**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you would leave a comment I would be really great full. Also thanks to flowybechloe for being my autocorrect! Stay tuned new story coming soon!!!**


End file.
